Our Own Fairy Tale
by FairyFreak38
Summary: Sequel to 'Let's Meet At the Guild' Now, Lucy and Natsu are stuck in the Celestial World, or at least a part of the Celestial World. The two are having fun, meeting 'new' friends, and visiting new places. But Natsu meets someone he never thought he'd see again, now he has the tough choice of going back to his friends or staying with his 'dad' -Discontinued- Adopted by kittenklaws13
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a REALLY long wait for the sequel... But I swear I'm trying my hardest! This story should have a little more Nalu, so YAY! That's all...**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"Ugh..." I stared up to see... Nothing? "Natsu? Natsu!" I sighed and laid down on a rock. "So dark... How the hell am I suppose to get out here?... Unless I'm dead..." "Talking to yourself, Luce?" Natsu asked lighting up his fist, he was sitting cross-legged in the corner. I took a look around, must be the Celestial Jail. Famous for torturing the wizards who break a severe law. 'It's a good thing I read that book Levy-chan gave me, or else I'd be as dumbfounded as Natsu.

I saw a gaurd pass by in the corner of my eye, "Hey! Hey! Just how much longer? Hey!~" Completely ignored... I brightened up when I heard his footsteps coming back. "Control your spirit." I looked to Natsu, and stared at his fire. "Fire. Out. Now." He pouted. "Wow, you're cute when you pout..." "...What?" "Nothing!"

"Hey you! Keep the talking to a minimum." A guard yelled. He then opened the gate and pulled Natsu out of the cell. "You can wait for your friend outside, don't try anything. Or else, the one who suffers will be her." Natsu kept his mouth shut, and walked... Like a normal person... 'Well at least I know he cares' I smiled.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

'Hope Lucy's alright... But she seems innocent enough, she'll be fine!' I thought, trusting my gut.

A few hours passed as I was banging my head on the brick wall. "Mr. Dragneel, please come in for the court session. You will be Lucy-san's witness. Do not worry though, she will most likely get a warning and be set free." The man said in monotone, which really made me want to beat the crap out of him.

~ Court Room

"Lucy Heartfilia. You are found innocent, now get out." Lucy cringed at how fast it finished. "This court is very... Efficient..." She commented in confusion, and I couldn't agree more. I glanced around looking for the exit, it started as finding the exit... But then I wanted to explore the castle... Which proved to be more than just a place to hold prisoners. "Natsu! You're going too fast!"

I sighed and grabbed her hand. "Fine, this way, you won't get lost." I smiled. "Yeah..." She said under her breath.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Lucy hummed a bit while she walked with Natsu. "Hey Lucy! This is a hotel too, we should stay here for the night!" Natsu jumped up and down like a kid. "Yeah sure!... Wait, no! I forgot! Natsu, keep in mind that we're not in Earthland, we have to get back there. Or at least make some sort of plan to get out of here, we may end up stuck in this place... FOREVER!" Lucy yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The familiar voice made Lucy's eyes widen. "G... Gajeel?" Lucy asked wiping her eyes, making sure she wasn't seeing things. "Who are you? You're not a guest!" He pointed to the blonde. "Umm, Gajeel... I-I registered them..." A petite girl poked up from behind him. His expression softened. "Fine..." He walked away, smiling.

"I-I'm sorry about him, by the way. I'm Levy McGarden, and that was my husband and the hotel's manager, Gajeel Redfox." "Oh my gosh... Kya!~ Levy-chan! You finally got together!" Lucy cheered. "Eh? Umm... I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked, taking a step back. "Shit... Umm... I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this pink haired guy is Natsu Dragneel." Lucy smiled. "Hey! My hair is **salmon**, not pink!"

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

* * *

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lucy. Natsu." I smiled and nodded. "S-so is it really okay for us to stay at the hotel?" Levy giggled at my question. "Of course!" She started to scribble on her clip board. "Here's all the information you need! Bye bye Lu-chan... I-I mean Lucy-san!" She said a bit embarrassed after slipping me a piece of paper. I looked at the paper, hoping Natsu and I would've gotten different rooms... I sighed. "What?" He took the paper from me and smirked.

"Were you hoping for separate rooms?" I nodded. "Ah, Lucy. Always the dreamer." He said putting his arm around me.

I stepped in front of the door. Room 109, I said my prayers and crossed my fingers. Hoping that there would be separate beds. "Please Lord don't make me sleep in the same bed as Natsu." I said repeatedly. (A reminder: Lord = Celestial Spirit King! We're in the Celestial World now, let's show some spirit!) I opened the door and walked in. "... Fuck the lord! I'll just sleep on the floor!"

"Aww! Don't be that way, Luce!" "Fine, you sleep on the floor, I get the bed." I plopped down on the bed and sighed. "Hey, you know it's only 7 p.m." Natsu said pointing at the clock. "Screw that! I'm tired!" I yelled into the pillow.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

* * *

After he finished showering, he looked to Lucy.

* * *

Lucy fell asleep pretty quickly.' I thought. "I wonder why she's been avoiding me... Ever since the kiss..." I thought about it, and finally got that 'eureka! moment'. "She did get sick after Akira's funeral... She was standing in the rain for pretty damn long. And she probably thought she got sick from that kiss!" Natsu patted himself on the back for thinking so... 'outside the box' (If he's not dense, he's not Natsu! ~ Author's quote!)

I set my attention back onto Lucy when I saw her shivering a bit and I didn't see any blankets around. "Lucy won't be mad at me for keeping her warm!" Natsu grinned.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu climbed into the bed and hugged Lucy, she stopped shivering and held onto what she thought was a pillow.

* * *

**To Be Continued! Super sorry for being so inactive! I've been having SERIOUS writer's block... But the next chapter will come out a lot faster... Though, I make no promises! ****So, see you in the chapter! Oh! And also... Sorry about all the lines... Yeah, may have made a tiny mistake... ~Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So sorry for not posting the new chapter for like... a few months... I'M VERY SORRY! I'VE BEEN DISTRACTED WITH MY OTHER STORIES!**

**-Back At the Guild- Levy's P.O.V**

"Levy! Levy, if you don't wake up, I'm gonna rip a page from your book!" Lisanna shook me wildly. "I'M UP!" She let go of me, causing me to fall on the floor. "Levy, have you found any info."

I wanted to shake my head, but I couldn't... "Lisanna... I-if Lu-chan and Natsu don't make it back in one month, we'll never see them again..." I struggled to say.

**-Back to... The hotel Lucy and Natsu are in! (Haven't really found a good name for it yet...)- Lucy's P.O.V**

'Wow, best sleep ever... Did Levy-chan add in an electric pillow or something?' I thought, then I froze, and slowly opened my eyes. "NATSU!" I yelled, kicking him out of the bed. "Morning Luce..." Natsu mumbled, face down on the floor. "Stop sleeping in my bed! PEOPLE ARE GONNA GET THE WRONG IDEA!"

"B-but! I was keeping you warm, and I bet you enjoyed it! You were clinging onto me!" He pouted. Getting me worked up so early in the morning, I felt like smacking him across the head.

At the lobby downstairs, Levy-chan greeted me cheerfully. "Good Morning Lucy-san!" Oh, how I had hoped she would've called me Lu-chan. "Morning, Levy...-san..." I gave her an awkward smile. "Levy-...San. Would you happen to know where the library is?" Levy beamed at my question. "Yes! It's the biggest building in the middle of town!" She jumped.

* * *

**-The Guild Hall**-** Levy's P.O.V**

"WHAT?!" Gray shouted into my ear. "SHUT UP ICE BLOCK!" I sighed, Arika's been replacing Natsu for the past week, and Akira's been the male-Lucy... So you should know who shouted 'Shut up ice block!'

"If that's the case... Levy, we can't let you do the research alone, it may take months, and now we only have one..." Erza rubbed her chin. "Lisanna, Mira, Wendy. Please help Levy with the research."

"Gray, Gajeel, and... Elfman! Go to Clover Town, there's an intelligent celestial mage always at the library, give him this book and ask what he can tell you." Erza threw the large book to Gray, who caught it roughly. "...My book... It won't survive those three monsters..." I cried. "Oi! Snow cone, hand me the book!" Gajeel put his hand out. "Please, like I would give it to you, tin can." No surprise, they got into a fight. "FIGHTS ARE MAN!"

"... That might have been a mistake..." Erza sighed. "Cana, you seem familiar with bars and pubs, see if you can find any info there. Juvia, go with her and make sure she doesn't spend the time drinking."

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

I scanned the book several times, it seems that Natsu and I only have a month left to get out. But there's no way, unless Levy-chan can open portal, locate us, and bring us there. I have no choice but to wait.

"Excuse me, are you done with that book?" A man with red hair leaned on the table. "Oh, yeah." I handed him the book. There was something about the man that made me suspicious of him, like the fact he was wearing the scarf Igneel gave to Natsu.

"Hey! Where did you get that scarf?" I pulled him back. "From my closet, now could you let me go?" He said with a sly look. I don't like this guy. Natsu jumped into the window I was sitting beside. "Holy! Natsu!" I slapped his arm. He laughed in return, "Umm, who was that guy that just talked to you?" "I don't know, why?" "He's... I don't know, there's something about him that I like."

"Natsu, he had the same scarf as you, isn't that a bit, I dunno, weird?" Natsu shrugged, "Investigations aren't really my thing." He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Oh, and I found out, that if Levy-chan and the others can't locate us and make this 'portal' in a month, we'll be stuck here for the rest of lives." I moped.

* * *

**-Back in Earthland-**

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

Akira, Arika and the exceeds were forced to drag me to Blue Pegasus, this is the second time I'm coming here in a month, I really hope Ichiya doesn't think up anything. "Erza! My honey! I smelled your perfume!" Akira and Arika pounced up and pinned Ichiya down. "WHO ARE YOU?! Erza! Do we have permission to smack the sparkles off this guy?!" Arika screamed, I could tell she was scared, who wouldn't be when Ichiya is 5 cm away from you?

"I really wish I could say yes, but no. He's a mage from Blue Pegasus." Arika shivered as she stepped back, along side a traumatized Akira. He turned to me then looked back, "Him? A part of Blue Pegasus?!" Akira paled, I nodded in return. "Ichiya, where's Hibiki?" I shivered from looking at him. "NO! ERZA! DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE FALLEN FOR HIS CHARMS!" I shrieked when he came flying towards me.

**-Levy's P.O.V-**

Lisanna flipped threw some books impatiently, anyone could tell, SHE. WAS. BORED.

"Anybody find anything?" Lisanna mumbled. "If we open a portal, it HAS to be where they last left, so where was that?" I announced, "I think it was in front of where Akira-san was suppose to be buried." Wendy added in quietly. "Grab some books, we're gonna make a stop there."

**-Kardia Cathedral-**

"Well, this is it." Mira bent down and touch the tomb stone that said 'A Dear Brother, and Fiancee, Akira Mori'. I continued from where I left off in my book. "Mm hmm, blah blah blah... Try touching or pressing down on some random things in the area, maybe a warphole will open." I watched the group poke at things, but Mira seemed to do things differently. She traced the words on the grave stone, which soon after, emit small amounts of light.

When the light died down, Lisanna and I were the first to look up from their hands. "What the-?" Lisanna whispered. I saw a red haired man wearing a scarf that looked just like the scarf Natsu always wore. Lisanna's first reaction was what snapped us out of it our shock. She rushed in front of him and grabbed his scarf, "Who are you?! Where did you get that scarf?!" She glared at him.

"You know, I've been asked that question twice today, is this scarf part of the new trend?" He smirked, we all agreed, he reminded us of Natsu... The smarter version of Natsu... "Who, are, you?" Said an annoyed Lisanna. "I'm Ign-... I'm Komaki Atsuki. **(I know, sounds weird but I couldn't think of something that would fit his personality.)** "Atsuki-san, where'd you come from?" "Finally! Someone talked to me without grabbing my scarf!"

He looked back at Lisanna, she turned away. "Back to the question, please." Mira said. "From a part of the Celestial World." He said calmly. Our eyes widened at his response. "What?! Do you know where Lu-chan and Natsu are?!" I caught his full attention when I said Natsu. "Natsu?"

**Okay, if you wanna bite my head off, or endlessly rant about my late update in the reviews, feel free. I'm having major writers block, so IDK if I'm gonna continue this story til the end. So PLEASE, I would adore if you guys can help me out with that, also, sorry for the unprogressing chappy, like I said ~Writers Block~. ~Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!~ Sorry for taking so long! So, yeah... ONTO THE STORY!**

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Natsu? How do you know Natsu?! Who are you?!" I yelled, forcing myself to stay put and not rip this guy to pieces. "Like I said, Komaki Atsuki, not a very good listener, are you?" THIS DUDE IS TICKING ME OFF!

"B-but, where did you get that scarf?" Mira asked. "Something I made long ago." He replied. "... Come with us..." I said. We led him back to the guilds library, I wasn't to fond of this guy. I could tell Levy didn't trust him either. Wendy stayed closed to him, inhaling his scent many times, and giving us a confused look.

**-The Guild's Library-**

"Lisanna-san... This man smell like a dragon..." Wendy whispered. "And he has a faint smell of Grandine too." She said suspicious. "Guys!" Levy called us over. All, but Mira came over, she stayed making sure he remained seated.

"Atsuki-san, isn't human... And I'm not too sure, but I think he might be Igneel..." Levy whispered. "Igneel? The dragon Natsu's been looking for?" I asked. She nodded in response.

We sat next him and Mira. "So, Atsuki-San. You're from the Celestial world?" He nodded. "Why? Are you a Celestial Spirit?" I stared at him a good five minutes before he answered. "No."

"Then how did you end up in the Spirit World?" "This girl I kinda liked, sacrificed herself to save her sister, and ended up getting arrested. I clung onto her when that happened, and we ended up in the Celestial world together. But she's... Dead now." Mira, Levy, and Wendy teared up at the sweet story. I kept my poker face on, and tried my hardest not let out a sob.

"Then how do you know Natsu?!" I yelled. "He's my son, but I don't know where he is." If he keeps saying everything in monotone, we won't know if lying or not! "Uh... Well, does you son have pink hair, and a scarf like yours?" He became a bit shocked, when I declared the description.

"Yeah? And his hair is SALMON." I stood up abruptly. "Your son is stuck in the Spirit world." I said harshly, for a reason I don't know... "Wait... If the limit of time is only a month... Why were you able to get back to the real world, even if you've been in the Celestial World for such a long time?!" "I'm not a celestial mage, the rules don't apply to me." He said, as if it was so obvious.

"That means... We have to save Lu-chan first!"

**GOMENE X3 FOR MAKING SUCH A SHORT CHAPPY! GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL IS REALLY AFFECTING MY PROGRESS! Anyways. I'm really sorry! But I've lost a lot of interest in this story. So it may end up being discontinued...**


End file.
